


five things we won't forget

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood, Crappy Fic, Gen, One-Shot, Why Are You Writing A New Story, You Haven't Even Finished The Others, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really should've never rescued him from that river.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five things we won't forget

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhhh I'm sorry I'm writing a new fic when I haven't even finished the others. But this is just a oneshot (hopefully) so it'll just be write and finish.

**I.**

 

The first time he encounters Kise Ryouta, they're ten, it's five a.m., and he just saved him from drowning.

 

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" He shivers slightly, wondering why he didn't bring any other clothes when he ran away from home.

 

"That's a bad word." The blonde kid with long eyelashes— _fuck,_ his eyes are beautiful—is even worse off than him, since he lost his shirt in the river.

 

"No shit. Why the hell were you up there, anyway? You should've known you'd fall."

 

The kid doesn't answer and simply looks away.

 

"Look, just... just go home, got it? Tell me the address and I'll help you find it." _I'll help him? Why would I help him? I just met him!_

 

"Thanks... I guess." He stares right at him with golden eyes. "What's your name? I'm Kise Ryouta."

 

"Haizaki fucking Shougo. Now come on, get your ass up and let's find your house."

 

 

**II.**

 

Ryouta was a wimpy kid.

 

He'd simply take it as the bullies yelled at him and beat him. It took Shougo several minutes to make quick work of them and pick up the blonde.

 

"Learn to defend yourself. I won't always be around."

 

"But I thought Shougo-kun and me were going to stay together forever."

 

"That ain't possible, idiot. That only happens in fairy tales."

 

He clings onto his arm and looks at him with those big, golden puppy eyes, and he knows he won't be able to refuse. "Shougo-kun, promise that we'll be together forever, okay?"

 

"...Fine. I promise."

 

"Say it properly."

 

He sighs. "Ryouta, we'll stay together forever. Happy?"

 

"Very!"

 

 

**III.**

 

It's in their second to last year of grade school when Ryouta starts getting so much attention.

 

"You look like you're sparkling. Are you made out of sunshine and rainbows or some shit?"

 

"Shougocchi has such a potty mouth, ssu!"

 

"...-cchi? -ssu? What the actual _fuck_ , Ryouta?"

 

"It's something that my new sisters told me to do from now on! Add -cchi to the names of people I respect!"

 

"Ah, right, your mom got remarried. But what about the -ssu?"

 

"I came up with that myself!"

 

"Don't do that."

 

"Do what?"

 

"That nickname. Shougo sounds better."

 

"But!"

 

"Shut up and call me Shougo."

 

"...Fine, Shougo-kun."

 

 

**IV.**

 

He pickpockets money from some bystanders and takes Ryouta to a carnival for his birthday.

 

"Uwahhhh! What's that? Shougo-kun, what's that? Is that food? Can we go on rides here?" The blonde is practically glowing with excitement.

 

"Stop acting like an idiot. And stop glowing, you're gonna make me go blind."

 

"But it's so cool! Shougo-kun, this is the best birthday present ever!" He grabs him to pull him into a tight hug, rubbing his cheek against his.

 

"O-Oi! People are staring! Cut it out!"

 

He laughs. "Okay, okay! Let's go on all the rides!" He takes his hand in his own and drags him around.

 

He allows himself a small grin before yelling at Ryouta to throw up in the garbage can.

 

 

**V.**

 

"Shougo-kun, I'm going to Teikou too!"

 

"Shougo-kun, I'm a model now!"

 

"Guess what, Shougo-kun? I've joined the basketball team!"

 

"Shougo-kun, Aominecchi is super amazing! He even let me—"

 

"Why are you crying, Shougo-kun?"

 

"I'm sorry, Shougo-kun, I'm sorry!"

 

"Did I do something wrong, Shougo-kun?"

 

"Shougo-kun?"

 

"Shougo-kun!"

 

"Shougo-kun, please answer me!"

 

"....Ryouta, saving you was the biggest mistake I've made in my entire life."

 

_Because now I know that I can't have you, no matter how much I want you._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow.  
> Somehow it turned into angst at the end. Sorry 'bout that.


End file.
